Sanji
Sanji is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. His dream is to find the rumoured All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife; a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000. Appearance Sanji is a slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye never being seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. In the manga it was usually covered one way or another, but is seen in the anime (episodes 21, 27, 82, 128 and Movie 6 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 20 - Fan question: Does Sanji have a left eye?One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Sanji returns to Sabaody with a new appearance. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue or black, with or without pinstripes. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. Also in the Skypiea Arc, he wears a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. He also wears dress shoes, mostly for his Black Leg martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable,and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as he did against Kuroobi. Sanji is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without a cigarette. During the Straw Hats' separation, Sanji is coerced into dressing as a typical okama, complete with a wig and heavy makeup, though reverts to his usual outfit and appearance sometime after. He wear orange sunglasses, as seen in the Alabasta arc. On the thumb of his right hand, Sanji has three small scars from when he cut himself peeling apples. After the 2 year timeskip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. Sanji's neck has gotten thicker as well, similar to Luffy and Zoro. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. In Punk Hazard, he wears a full black three-piece suit. Gallery See also *All Blue *Baratie *Baratie Arc *Carne *Duval *Emporio Ivankov *Patty *Straw Hat Pirates *Zeff References External Links *Codename: Prince *Pirates and comrades! Sanji and Zoro * Sanji - Sanji at Onepiece.wikki.net Site Navigation de:Sanji es:Sanji fr:Sanji it:Sanji pt:Sanji ro:Sanji ru:Санджи zh:香吉士 ca:Sanji Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cooks Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Smokers